Screaming Goodbye
by Relic of Elegance
Summary: When two people meet they find their slate, their foundation, their niche. When the masterpiece is finished, they are fortunate to move on together to the next, and the next, and even a few more after that.
1. Graduation

How had it ever come to be this? This broken, overwhelming mass of uncertainty and pain. Why was it ending this way? With everyone he loved around him crying, his husband sobbing in a corner and cradling their six year old daughter and eight month old son to his chest knowing they understood nothing. The hospital bed is too cold and everything is so lonely even though he's nowhere close to alone. He's panicking and he can't breathe but somehow he still is. The frantic rush of the nurse's words penetrate his ears as she continues talking about how none of the treatments have been working and how it will be a miracle if he sees next week. She wasn't so crass as to say it like that, of course. But that was the gist of it, wasn't it? That everything he knew would be ending soon. Too soon. That's when the memories started flooding through his mind with little mercy, reminding him of everything he would be losing.

Blaine's graduation was the first day their life together had truly started. Kurt had flown down from New York a week prior so the two of them could just be together before everything changed. The talk with his father had proven true. Once Kurt and Blaine had left for New York together they would still be in love, even more so than in that moment in time. But it still wouldn't be how it had been before. Everything would change once they got on that plane and it wouldn't change back. That didn't mean it was bad. How could it have been? It just meant that they had left that era of their lives and locked it away in their memories to revist when the time came for stories of how they met, times when they needed to remind each other how they started, or even just a temporary bout of nostalgia. So when the day of Blaine's graduation had finally come, all his bags had been packed and furniture had been shipped with terse goodbyes to his biological family and bittersweet goodbyes to his real one, they suddenly felt it. It was when Burt hugged Blaine in a way he could only wish his own father ever had. When Carole kissed him on the cheek and reminded him of the kind of woman his mother should have been. When he had hugged Cooper and then Finn and there was no difference in the feeling of brotherhood. That family, that acceptance, that love, would alwaysbe there for him, for them, but it wouldn't be everyday anymore. Kurt wouldn't be able to walk into the house with Blaine's hand in his and have dinner already made and set out by Carole. Kurt wouldn't have the opportunity to pretend to be angry when Finn and Burt sat in their respective seats still covered from head to toe with grease stains. Sure, Kurt had already been living in New York but he came back frequently enough that he was losing these moments when they left as well. But, it was okay.

Ever the one's for cliche, the senior students of William McKinley High School threw up their graduation caps all at once with a deafening and infectious roar of victory that traveled from the graduating students to the audience and back. People were scattered all over in clusters and some just by themselves and Kurt got a look at some of his friends being bombarded by their families as his eyes scanned the crowd for Blaine. He knew Blaine's family wouldn't come, so Kurt had come with his own to support him. A pair of lips were pressed against this neck before a greeting was whispered over his skin and he turned around to meent his boyfriend. Blaine just held him because if either of them said anything it would just ruin the moment. With Kurt in his arms, he was startled to feel a hand come down on his shoulder until he craned his neck and saw Burt, Carole, and Finn all standing behind him with appraising eyes. A throat cleared close by them and somehow they had all just known it was directed at them, so as a family they turned to greet the stranger in an expensive looking tuxedo. "Blaine, Master Anderson sends his congratulations on your graduation as well as a parting gift on behalf of his wife. You've been given five-hundred thousand dollars put into a back account to help with college." Blaine looked his father's butler up and down, baffled that his dad would go through even this much trouble, which meant his father needed something from him. As if confirming his suspicions the butler continued. "Master Anderson also requests that you leave your key to their house with me so I may return it to them and he hopes you will find Mr. Hummel's house accommodating should you chood to return to Ohio." Blaine translated the butler's words: We don't want to see you again, give us your key so we know you won't try. Without any hesitation, he reached in his pocket and unceremoniously threw his house key at the butler before turning around only to hear him clearing his throat again. "I have the card to the bank account here to give to you." Blaine turned around again and saw the man's outstretched hand before taking the card and walking away with Kurt still wrapped snugly in his arms, making it difficult but well worth the effort.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry about that," Kurt whispered and rubbed his back but Blaine only shrugged.

"I've never considered him my father, but if he's willing to give me money, I'll take it," he admitted as he placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder to let him know he was really okay.

"I hope Carole and I somewhat make up for you not having a proper family to turn to." Burt said seriously as he planted his hand back on Blaine's shoulder and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"You more than make up for it." He sighed into Kurt's hair and then smiled when he saw Carole get teary eyed. "Hey, none of that on my graduation day, mom." This only served to make her even more teary eyed even as she nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"You make it sound like it's your wedding day," she said with a slight twinkling to her eyes.

"One day it just might be." Kurt's eyes met Blaine when he had whispered the words with a silent longing. Blaine wanted to marry the man in his arms. That look in his eyes, the whispered words with an undertone of promise, the feeling of family standing together as one for what might be the last time. That was when their beginning truly started.


	2. The First Time

The lights were dim and cast a warm glow over Kurt and Blaine as they laid in bed. Blaine moved slowly in and out of Kurt, trying to be as gentle as he could while the boy lay writhing beneath him. It was all perfect. Awkward at points, of course. Who's first time wasn't? But it was still perfect. It was perfect because they were finally getting to consummate their love and Blaine was feeling Kurt's heat surround him while Kurt got to feel Blaine's heat inside him. Their pleasure was magnified by their love and nothing could have made it any better than it was. "I love you so much. God, you're so beautiful and amazing," he had whispered against Kurt's neck as he dared to start moving just a little bit faster and harder. The friction Kurt's body provided to his cock was beyond amazing and forced a moan out of both their throats every other thrust or so. He couldn't help but hiss slightly when Kurt's nails raked down his back and then he was gone. The white heat of his orgasm overtook him as he spilled himself inside the condom and fell on top of him. It felt like forever until he finally came back to his senses and realized Kurt hadn't come yet when he let out pitiful whines and was trying to rub himself off against Blaine's stomach.

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you." Blaine pulled out of Kurt and lifted him up to rest across his lap and lull his head against his shoulder as Blaine took his cock in his hand and began pumping. "I have you, sweetheart. It's okay," he assured Kurt when he heard another whimper escape the boy. It took a few minutes of work, but soon Kurt was moaning every other pull and thrusting up into his fist. "I've got you, baby. Let go." Kurt cried out as he came all over Blaine's fist and felt tender kisses being placed against his head. Rendered speechless by the strength of his orgasm he simply went limp against Blaine who tucked him in after he had cleaned him up.

Once Blaine had cleaned himself up, he slid into bed behind Kurt and held him against his chest as he started showering his back with kisses and whispering incoherent words of endearment to the precious boy in his arms.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt had whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back and tucked the boy underneath him slightly, making him feel safe and warm. "So, so much." A few minutes later he finally drifted off to sleep with his body protectively curled around the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

The next morning had been enjoyable for them both as well and ended up with them reenacting last nights festivities more than once. Blaine and Kurt knew their time alone to share this level of intimacy was very limited and took advantage of the time they had together. They left the bed only for the occasional shower - which ended up turning into even more sex - a bathroom break, or for food. Occasionally they would pop in a musical or sleep whenever their bodies were to spent to continue until they were well rested enough to start all over again. Every inch of skin was worshiped unabashedly. Every whimper, cry, moan, and scream of ecstasy was cherished before it even had the chance to disappear in the air around them. They writhed and screamed and arched and came and neither of them judged because they were falling apart to each other and that's all that mattered. Every mark on their bodies was strategically placed to ensure the receiver would be bearing it for days but not be able to publicly display it.

They were gentle and loving or rough and needy depending on the situation. Every move had a purpose that drove one of them insane. There were times when Blaine would draw it out for Kurt as long as he could; He would drag it on for hours, making sure he never fell past the point of no return. Kurt was always sure to return the favor.

They read each others bodies and knew each others bodies easier and better than their own. Magical whimper and scream inducing spots were discovered and abused to drive the other wild; blow jobs, hand jobs, and occasional rimmings were exchanged between the two like some sort of contest of pleasure that they both enjoyed participating in. But then, there were the moments when it was just them, rocking together slowly, teasing themselves and disciplining themselves to hold off just because they never wanted it to end. The moments when they looked into each others eyes and just knew that this was right.

At the end of the weekend, when Kurt was forced to return home, the goodbye was bittersweet and filled with promises of next time as their love dripped from their lips in soft meaningful declarations of eternal love. Each word tasted of honey and slid between their lips with a magical grace they knew very few possessed. It wasn't one or the other, it was them. It wasn't Kurt and Blaine anymore. Now it was just KurtandBlaine. Two lives linked together as one; A sweet tango of love, pain, sorrow, passion, and lust.

It took some hardcore planning and flexibility, but somehow they managed to make love a few times a month and took full advantage of whatever moments arose. Each time felt like a new promise, a more meaningful one than the last, and filled their hearts with even more love for one another. They knew it would last between them.


	3. The Proposal

"Come on, Kurt! We're going to be late!" Blaine hollered down the hallway of their small apartment. "I'm sure you look stunning and this reservation is important!"

"Okay, okay." Kurt opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. "How do I look." He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt with a ruby red ascot wrapped around his neck and tucked into his shirt where the first few buttons were open, and a satin ruby red vest. His porcelain skin contrasted beautifully with the colors of his clothes and his hair was perfectly coiffed.

"You look absolutely amazing." He looked sexy as hell too, but Blaine could leave that out until later tonight. "All right, are you ready."

"Yep." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled back and opened the door. "Lead the way, babe."

Blaine took his hand and locked up before leading him over three blocks to the quaint upper class restaurant that they could only afford for special occasions. "We're eating here? Tonight?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Kurt, tonight is a very special night."

"Y'know, I was pretty horny too, so if you wanted to just bend me over the table or something, all you had to do was ask."

Blaine couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing at the thought of that. "No, love, that's not what I meant. You'll see. Come on."

They made it just in time for their reservation and were seated immediately. Blaine had to keep Kurt distracted so he wouldn't notice that most of the other diners were his family and friends, seated strategically to minimize recognition. He had been planning this for months, and he hoped to God it went well. He remember being scared as hell when he asked Burt and Carole for their blessings.

o0o0o

_Blaine knocked on the door loudly. He was so nervous and apparently it showed if Burt's reaction was anything to go by. "Hey, son, what are you- Are you okay, Blaine."_

_He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, Burt, thank you. I just needed to talk to you and Carole."_

_"Of course. Come inside. Where's Kurt?"_

_"The Broadway production he's in right now actually just traveled to Chicago for a week, so I came by myself."_

_"Oh. Got lonesome."_

_"Something like that." He sat down on the kitchen chair next to Carole and Blaine took the one across from him. "Kurt doesn't know I'm here right now."_

_"He in any kind of trouble, kid?" Burt was suddenly much more alert._

_"No! No. Nothing like that." Blaine steeled himself and pulled out the small black velvet ring box and handed it to Carole who opened it up and gasped. The ring inside was the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. It was a silver band formed by three pieces of metal beautifully woven together. "I want to propose to him, and I would love it if I could have your blessing."_

_Burt took the tiny box from Carole and studied it for a while before he spoke. "My son's been through a lot, Blaine. More than even I want to admit sometimes. But if there's one thing that I know about my son, it's that he loves whole-heartedly. He's loyal, and caring, and sweet. He hasn't had too many things in his life to make him happy, and I've always regretted that. You've been together for four years now, and his entire being still lights up every time you walk in the room. Every time he gets to call you his boyfriend and every time you call him yours. I've never seen him more happy than when he's with you. So, yes." Carole sniffed loudly and they both realized she was crying and Burt looked on the verge of joining her. "You have our blessing."_

_Blaine stood up, a tear escaping his own eye, and hugged them both tightly. "One thing, kid." Burt added."_

_"Anything." Blaine said and he meant it. Anything._

_"There's one more person you have to ask."_

_It had taken him a while to find the grave with the vague directions Burt could remember. But when he arrived, he felt confident. "Mrs. Humm-" He took a deep breath. "Elizabeth. I don't know if Kurt's talked about you when he's come to visit. I came here with him once before. Do you remember?" He closed his eyes and fought back tears because Blaine could feel the pain of the loss even though he hadn't known this woman. But it was Kurt's loss; Kurt's pain. So it was his too. His breath caught and his throat closed and he found himself kneeling in front of the stone angel who's wings were open in a way that seemed both holy and maternal. "I love your son so much." He managed to choke out, and this was harder than he thought it would be. "And I want to marry him. I'd say I want to love him forever, but I know I already will no matter what happens. I want to take care of him, to be there for him forever. Until, God forbid, death do us part. I want to be with him every day of my life for as long as I continue breathing. Please, Elizabeth, give me your blessing." _

_Blaine didn't know what he had been expecting. Silence? A voice? The woman herself? He sat there and he waited, knelt down before the angel, for him to be convinced he had done enough to earn her blessing. It was a warm, beautiful, sunny day in Ohio. The roads were silent, the wind was still, the day was calm and peaceful in general. So it took him by surprise when a breeze suddenly kicked up, carrying leaves up into the air so they could dance and sway to the silent thrum of earth's music. And there it was, a whisper. Had he imagined it? He couldn't even really tell what it said, but there was something so warm, so welcoming, so caring and loving and maternal about the breezed and it's nearly silent whispers. "Thank you." He whispered, gently nuzzled the roses he'd bought and left them on her grave._

o0o0o

When they had finished their dinner, Blaine looked at Kurt to see a pleasant smile spreading a cross his face. "What's all this for, Blaine?"

He took it as his cue and stood up, taking his hand and falling down to one knee right in front of him. "Kurt."

"Blaine, wha-"

"Shh, baby, just listen to me." He waited for Kurt to nod before he continued. "We met almost five years ago on a stair case at Dalton Academy. I knew you were special the moment I saw you. I knew you'd mean something to me but I just didn't know what. I got a better hint that I ignored when I sang Teenage Dream and convinced myself that the looks I kept involuntarily giving you were anything other than flirtatious. The first time I ever realized I'd been lying to myself about how I felt was when you sang Blackbird and there was something so stunning about you, not just outside, but inside. And I knew, before I ever actually said the words "I love you", that I had meant them for longer than even I knew. I will always mean them. And I spend an admirable portion of everyday, praying to whoever's listening, that you will always mean them too. I love you, Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's hand was pressed against his mouth and a tear dripped off his pinky finger, more following it's example. He had never been so happy to make Kurt cry in his entire life. He brought his hand away from his mouth and attempted to wipe away his tears. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you."

Right as Blaine launched himself from the floor to capture his boyfriend's lips, the entire restaurant gave a thunderous applause. Blaine pulled back and saw that the wait staff, hostesses, and random patrons had stopped their activities to clap. Kurt turned around to address everyone and gasped when he was enveloped into Burt's arms, and then Carole's, Mercedes', Finn's, and the rest of the Glee club, including Sue, Mr. Schue, and Emma. With a shout of "CONGRATULATIONS KLAINE!" bottles of champagne were popped and their contents poured into glasses and spread among the group.

Kurt escaped the chaos for a moment and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, " I love you, so much."

His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you forever."


End file.
